The present invention relates generally to golf clubs and, more particularly, a ferrule and hosel geometry for a golf club.
Golf clubs include a club head mounted to a tip of a shaft. Typically, the club head includes a cylindrical hosel that defines an opening for receiving the tip of the shaft. It is important that the junction of the hosel and shaft has sufficient strength for the rigors the golf club must endure. Also, abrupt edges at this junction lack esthetic appeal and can be a safety issue. To alleviate such concerns, sleeves positioned about the club shaft, referred to as ferrules, have been used.
Ferrules commonly are configured to have a lower portion positioned between the tip of the shaft and the hosel and to have an upper portion snug fit to the shaft. After prolonged use and exposure, such ferrules can loosen about the shaft and inhibit club performance. Alternatively, ferrules can be attached with adhesive to promote durability. However, caution must be taken during assembly to ensure that the ferrule does not separate from or twist about the hosel, particularly prior to setting of the adhesive. During club assembly, ferrules often must be polished by hand to be flush about the diameter of the hosel for a smooth, cosmetic transition between the shaft and the head. This process can be costly and time consuming.
It should, therefore, be appreciated that there exists a need for a ferrule for a golf club having improved durability and improved ease of assembly. The present invention fulfills this need and others.